Salvation 1: Heaven or Hell
by batman.wolverine
Summary: He speaks to her….but does he talk to her?


**Salvation: Heaven or Hell**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine

**Rating:** PG13/15

**Summary:** He speaks to her….but does he talk to her?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC.

**Author's Note: **My first fic. of any kind (oneshot or series) based in the JLA comicverse, although not in the current arc, because nowadays it is sucking ass. Wonder Woman (Diana) has gone back to Themiscyra and Batman (Bruce) has left the league. Like I said, sucks ass.

"" indicates spoken words

'' indicates thought

Its night….and the time is his. The Dark Knight, that what they call him…..it might as well be the night.

He is here. He's often here. Especially after a battle.

Where? You ask.

Just ONE word.

DIANA

------

He is there where she is.

Yesterday it was the Justice League Watchtower on the Moon. Tonight its the Themiscyrian Embassy on Earth.

It is late…..late…..obscenely late. Just the perfect time for him.

Everyone is asleep as is she. Everyone except him….everyone who is not the Batman that is.

------

He stands outside….the shadows swirl around him…hide him. Make him who he is.

He does not enter. He never does.

Why?

'Because you are not worthy,' he tells himself. 'Not worthy of such beauty, of such caring…of HER.'

So he stands there, outside in the inked night….standing on guard for his Amazonian princess.

------

"Diana," his hail is soft, low…..human.

No reply…..she is fast asleep.

'Good'

Just the way he likes it. Just the way he can have it. Just the way he can have her.

Far enough for her safety, yet near enough for his salvation.

------

Perching on the windowsill, he leans inside and gazes down at her. His heart misses a beat.

Such beauty…..such perfection….only in her, only for her….only Diana.

'Hera,' that exclamation comes to mind, cracking his unfeeling Bat emotional armor….almost.

She truly is a goddess. More stunning than any of them, but not uncaring as all of them.

She is perfection.

------

Her golden skin glows in the shimmering moonlight. Her raven hair like a midnight sun.

Moving along her body, his cowled eyes do what they dare not in the light of the day.

He wants to sigh at her breathtaking curves, the swell of her full rounded breasts, the smooth globes of her hips, the dark triangular patch leading to her womanly center……he wants to sigh, reach forward and touch. Make her own.

He wants to do it all….he wants…..he wants.

But he dares not….he cannot…he never can. He knows that.

Its not for him.

-----

What he does…what he can do, is talk? So he does just that.

"Diana," his heart pains with the sweetness of her name, the way it just rolls off his tongue.

It feels so familiar, it feels so right, it feels so….HIS.

But, that's just it…it FEELS. And the Batman cannot feel.

-----

"I've got something I want to tell you," his voice is soft, feeling…his voice is NOT that of a Batman…..THE Batman.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, before the Martian dream chamber, before we went forward and died in the past, even before Ra's….even before I tried to kill you. I wanted to, but haven't because I cannot. Not while you are awake. Not while you can hear me."

Taking a deep breath, he whispers, his voice almost inaudible. "I-I love you Diana."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he stills in horror. What if she heard it? What if someone else heard it? What will happen to her? To Alfred, Dick, Tim and the other? What will happen to the MISSION?

'SHUT UP,' the man growls at the Bat. 'Just this once, please, just shut up.'

-----

Silencing the Bat, the man speaks again.

"I love you like I never ever loved another. Not Sasha, not Vicki, not Sandra, not even Selina. I loved them all, but the love I have for you is like a blazing wildfire compared to a candle for them."

"Even though WE decided to stay just friends, I can't stop thinking what might have been had we agreed to develop our relationship further. I try not to, but I can't. I try to block you and any thoughts about you from my mind, but I can't. I want to be without you, but I can't. I want to be with you, but I can't. Either way, I am doomed. You are my heaven, you are my hell. Like you said; probability to go either way. But I can't."

"So, here I am, condemned forever to linger my own personal limbo, waiting for salvation….waiting for you," he ends in a whisper.

He leans in further, his hand extending, not to touch her; he dare not do that. One touch and he will be lost. He leaves a single rose he had brought for her. It is from Alfred's personal flower garden. 'Perfection for perfection,' the kindly butler would say. "Perfection for perfection," he mouths those thoughts.

That being done, he draws back, he stifles a sigh, turning his face away from her. It hurts…..it pains….watching her, so near and yet so far.

"Goodnight Diana," he whispers into the cool breeze.

-----

Moments later he is gone….leaving the space empty…..leaving his offering to the unattainable.

He doesn't hear an owl sound into the night.

He doesn't see a bat slice through the air.

He doesn't see a hand extend….slender fingers caressing the petals of his rose.

"Goodnight Bruce," the fair princess whispers.

"Goodnight my Dark Knight."


End file.
